Chapter 2: Reunion! Obito The Sage Of Six Paths Rebirth?
by KiritoGamer13
Summary: So this is my second chapter and i think im doing really good ;D


_**- In The Ground Last Chapter -  
Obito's eyes opened as he thought to himself (That uchiha boy has potential can i win?) Just as he had his doubt about beating sasuke madara who had just escaped naruto's bijuu bomb dropped into the ground where obito was. "What are you doing you know you can use that right?" Madara looked at obito's stomach. "Yes i know i'll use it now." As obito used the hands signs of a release jutsu he finished it off with a clap. "Release Seal Juubi Transformation!" as obito's stomach began to light up and madara closed his eyes and opened them to the rinnegan. "Now i'll hold it down!" Madara used hand signs to a forbidden seal. "Juubi Seal Release Hold!" Obito then shrieked in pain as he tried to consume the power of the juubi.**_

* * *

_**- Inside Obito -  
Obito opened his eyes to rin...minato...and kakashi. He clenched his fist as kakashi faded from the image. "Rin...i will..." Obito shriek and screamed as he took in the power of the juubi becoming the rebirth of the sage of six paths. "Rin!" Obito screamed as his transformation became complete.**_

* * *

_**-Back In Hole -  
Madara knew what came next as he dashed out of the hole back to his fight with naruto. The hole then exploded and obito emerged with the design of the sage of six paths.**_

* * *

_**- Back To The Fight**__ -_

Sasuke not knowing what he was up against then dashed to obito and the two clashed. The force of obito's staff helped him win the clash and sasuke was blown back from the clash as he slid back waiting for orochimaru and the others to get back from reviving the hokages. "Shit...i dont think i can hold out much." Just before sasuke could finish obito was behind him and had hit him with the staff slamming his face into the ground and stomping it to keep it down. "You are weak!" obito said as he stomped sasuke's face into the ground laughing. Sasuke...laying there being stomped on...bleeding to death...blacking out. The uchiha wasnt sure if he was going to make it he had failed his family. Obito finally stopped and picked sasuke's bloody scared up body up and threw him out of his path. "You sicken me as a uchiha your nothing but weak weak scum thats all you are you couldn't even honor you family poor sasuke uchiha." Sasuke's broken beaten body just laid there. "Sicken me as a uchiha." Obito rose his hand up and a blast begin to appear. He was gonna end sasuke with a instant chakara move. Sasuke couldnt move (...naruto thank you...kakashi ill remember you...itachi mom dad yasura i'll be there soon...sakura i...love you) sasuke thought out his goodbyes. "This is the end young uchiha!" Obito saw a familiar kunai land in front of sasuke along with a familiar jacket. "So you came...former sensei." The familiar jacket turned around into a face he could never forget it was his former sensei the reanimated fourth hokage Minato. "Obito...what have you become?" Minato looked over to his son who tried to stand. "Dad your here." Minato walked sasuke over to naruto "Yeah just in time too." Obito clenched his fist as he was going to dash to minato until madara stopped him. "This chakara...its been forever! Hashirama!" Madara turned around to see his former rival hashirama stand there. "Madara your looking good." The first hokage teased. "Hmph so this is where we meet on the battlefield couldn't be a better place." Obito looked into the reanimated eyes of his sensei who was talking to his son. "Naruto we'll fuse our kyuubi powers the yin yang fusion!" "Right!" Naruto and his father clapped they're hands together and folded them as they focused the kyuubi power together into one. "You think im gonna let you!" Obito jumped towards them but he was stopped by a face that really pissed him off. "You!" the face had stopped his staff with a kunai as they were in the air and slid back to the ground, "Obito what have you become." said the face that face was kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi we will speak no more we fight!" Kakshi dashed to obito and obito dashed to kakashi. The two were fierce obito swung his staff at kakashi who blocked it with his kunai as he went in for a attack that obito dodged and sent a blast at kakashi who ducked and tried to sweep obito off of his feet when obito jumped over kakshi's sweep and released a flame that kakshi rolled out of the way of and went behind obito with the lighting blade that obito grabbed and pulled kakshi into him. The two sharingan stared into each other as kakashi felt a sharp stab and obito smiled. "O-bi-Obit-to..." kakashi fell to the ground holding his wound as he hacked up blood for he was stabbed in the heart. Obito walked over to kakshi and asked him "How was it? to kill rin"  
Kakashi dropped to one knee and closed his eyes "So this is it..." A blast faded into obito's hand as a tear dropped from obito's face. Kakashi, wound in chest, eyes closed, head down, ready to die... "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Obito was hit with a burst of flames as the third hokage landed to kakshi. "Kakashi! are you ok!?" kakashi fell to the ground breathing hard trying to stay alive as the third hokage got him to the others. "Someone help him!" the leaf peers who weren't in battle right now ran over to kakashi. "Kakashi!" Sakura screamed

* * *

_**- On The BattleField**_** -**

"Its complete!" The father and son said at the same time. Obito stood up from the attack "Weakling after weakling...i'm sick of it!" Obito launched a instant giant bijuu ball. "Naruto!" "Right!" the two stood back to back. "Lets go kurama!" they said at the same time and spun into they're bijuu modes. The force of the transformations blew the bijuu bomb apart the father and son dashed to obito through the smoke getting ready to punch him. Obito caught the two fist and threw the two behind him as his staff went away getting ready for hand to hand combat. Obito turned right into minato's fist and clashed his with his former sensei's. "Obito you've gotten stronger" "Hmph

* * *

you havent seen anything." Naruto jumped up "Your mine!" He swung a kick to obito when his staff appeared and stopped the kick of the young uzumaki "huh!?" obito blew his sensei back from the fist clash and grabbed the staff swinging it into Naruto knocking the spit out of him. Minato then came from the air with a rasengan. Obito looked up "...the flying rajin huh? ive got no where to run" obito smirked as he was crashed down by his sensei who jumped from the hit and threw a kunai at obito when his son appeared using the flying rajin jutsu by the second hokage. "So you finally come? Tobirama" "I got you dame it!" he crashed the rasengan into the ground followed up by a bijuu bomb. "We got him!" The hokages got blown away and naruto was grabbed by his jacked from someone. "You let your guard down nine tails." "Gah!" It was obito he had escaped both of naruto's attacks and now was absorbing the nine tails from his staff. "I win!" As the chakara of the nine tails is absorbed naruto thinks its over until..."Yo! let go of naruto though ya fool! Rising Bomb!" Obito is crashed into with arm of lighting. "Weeee!" obito lands but not in enough time to dodge minato's rasengan. "Obito..."

* * *

**_- Team Minato Flashback_** -  
_**"I'm gonna become hokage! you watch me kakashi" Obito looked at his lover rin. "And rin you gonna be my beautiful wife by my side is that ok?" Obito smiled. "I wouldnt have it any other way obito!" Rin smiled back and went in for a kiss.  
**_

* * *

- _**Back to war**_ -

"Cant we go back..." Obito knowing his sensei was too fast was hit by the rasengan. "Naruto! Grab the bijuu and tell the others to pull. Now!" Naruto grabbed the bijuu chakara and pulled with the leaf. "Come on Obito! I'll bring you back you bastard!" As the bijuu were pulled out obito crashed to the ground laying there looking at the moon..."**_Rin...I failed..."_**

* * *

"Hows kakashi?" the third hokage worriedly asked. "He's...not gonna make it." Hiruzen stood there frozen. They had lost a good shinobi Kakashi Hatake died as a shinobi for the leaf...

* * *

_**- Back to the battle -**_**  
**Naruto relieved went back to his normal state as the scattered bijuu stood there thanking him for freeing them from obito. "I wont die a full failure..." he crawled to madara who had just got out of a clash with hashirama. "So you were defeated?" "Yes...time for the trump card" Obito folded his hands together "Forbidden Jutsu! Rinne Rebirth!" Obito's chakara went to madara and Madara Uchiha was alive again and stronger then ever! "Now lets have some fun!" he folded his hands together "Heaven Concealed!" "I wont alow it!" hashirama folded his hands together "Deep Forest Emergence!" Madara was covered in the forest as hashirama jumped from tree to tree. "Naruto! Use eight tails to get up here!" "Got it! You heard him eight-o" "Fo Show!" eight tails picked up naruto and threw him to the meteor. "What is he planning." Naruto charged up a giant bijuu rasengan bomb. "Here i go!" "Fools! while hes doing that" Madara dashed off to the tailed beast. "I'll get them" Madara did various hand signs until ending it with a ram sign. "Yo hes gathering the tailed beast inside the gap of our chakara levels gonna be so wide yeahhh fo show!" The bijuu chakara went into madara and madara stood there with enormous chakara. "This is my new power!" Madara created a bijuu bomb which shot up to naruto who was having a struggle with the meteor. "Naruto! Look out!" it was too late. Naruto turnt around into a bijuu bomb exploding the meteor but naruto's body falling to the ground. *huff huff* "t-t-that h-hurt ya k-know" Naruto layed there injured from the explosion. "Now hashirama its time to settle this." "Deep Forest Emergence!" the two rivals yelled as the forest clashed and they went to hand to hand combat. Fist were thrown kicks were served jutsu's were shot out in a all out battle! "Bijuu Bomb!" Madara released a bomb blowing way both forests and himself with hashirama away. Madara Stood there with hashirama's face on his chest and dashed to his rival who was still down. "Your sage power is mine!" he said grabbing the hokage's neck and absorbing his senju power. Minato fresh out of chakara crawled to his son and took his hand "Naruto you were too little to handle the full kyuubi but now...you have mastered both and i believe in you son im going to give u my yang part of the kyuubi and you win this war with it can you hear me?" Minato then transfered the yang part of the kyuubi and the kyuubi bumped fist and formed yin yang whole kyuubi inside naruto.

* * *

_**- Inside Naruto -**_

_**Naruto opened his eyes to the bijuu,his father, and the full kyuubi. "We all died?" "No son. This is your power all that you have inside you to beat madara." "Huh?" "Dont leave me out!" They all turned to see obito walking to naruto. "I'm gonna die a hero of this village!" Obito put his hand on naruto's nine tail seal. "You can do it with this power naruto...The power of the sage of six paths!" Obito's chakara flowed into naruto and naruto absorbed all the power given to him.  
**_

* * *

**_- Back to the Field_** -

A explosion of chakara around naruto came and naruto stood with his eyes closed as he gained the design of the sage of six paths. "Mom...Dad...Kurama, Obito, Kakashi,Pervy Sage,Tailed Beast, Sasuke, And the leaf its all intrusted to me." The chakara flew into naruto's seal and a burst of light shined and Naruto dropped down with the sage of six paths staff, signs on his back, and jacket mixed with his hokage jacket. "I cant lose!" Madara turned and looked at naruto. "So your the Sage of six paths rebirth? His true decision." Madara Uchiha God Of Uchiha dashed to Naruto Uzumaki Sage of Six Paths Six Hokage Hero Of The Leaf. "Lets End This!"


End file.
